


I Believe It's True

by Tainted_Grace



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, First Person, Fluff, Newt is adorable, Not Canon Compliant, literally just fluff, my OFC doesnt trust Teresa, with slight hints of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 05:35:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4907395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tainted_Grace/pseuds/Tainted_Grace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So I got a prompt and here's basically what it was: You’re the only girl in the glade. You’ve gotten really close to the Gladers, especially the main trio. You’re closest to Newt but are still tight with Minho and Thomas. You love to joke and mess around, but everything changes when Teresa comes up in the box. You feel insecure because you think she is prettier than you and your three closest friends, but Newt especially has to comfort you.</p><p>FLUFF! Straight teeth rotting fluff!</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Believe It's True

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my wonderful Beta Mary, without whom I would probably go insane and need a fanbulance on a daily basis! Love you girl! :)

“Hey, Shank.” Minho pants with a wide smile as he runs through the gate and sees me standing there in my usual spot beside Newt.

Newt and I begin to jog next to him as he slows down to a steady walk and I hand him the canteen of water that I was gripping. “Hey, Shuckface. Miss me?”

“Always.” He winks just as we reach the center of the Glade. “Gonna go take a shower really quick. Catch up with you at dinner?”

“Sure thing.” I nod and watch as he jogs towards the little sectioned off area set up for showers thanks to some ingenious irrigation by yours truly.

I turn back to Newt and sigh with faux annoyance, which he instantly responds to in kind. We grin like little kids and I wrap my arm around his shoulders as we head for the woods to find Thomas. Minho banned him from running for a month because he twisted his ankle and it swelled up super bad. It took Newt, Minho, and me to keep him from running into the Maze at first light for a week straight. Now he just stays in the map room most of the day and pours of the maze schematics looking for a way out.

“Why am I not surprised to find you here?” I ask the brown haired male when Newt and I reach the door of the hut.

“Because you know me?” Thomas asks, ruffling my hair playfully, which makes me bat at his hand in annoyance.

I hate when people play with my hair. Well, I hate when everyone but Newt plays with my hair. It’s just something about the blonde’s touch that calms me and soothes me to the point where I could probably fall asleep with my head on his lap. He will never find that out though, so there’s no point in even going down that train of thought.

“Frypan made his signature dish. You ready to come eat?” Newt asks and I can’t help but glance at the way his face forms around the words.

“Yeah, in a bit.” He nods, which we both know means ‘no way in hell.’

With one look at Newt we have Thomas by the arms and legs, despite him flailing in our arms, and carry him out to the Glade. We get a few laughs from the other Gladers when we drop him unceremoniously in the grass and then brush imaginary dust off our palms. “You’re eating, Thomas. Or Minho is never gonna let you back in there.” I huff, flicking my head towards the Maze.

“Are you giving those two trouble again, Shank?” Minho asks with a chuckle, coming to stand beside me and Newt as we look down at our friend sprawled on the grass.

“No,” He growls indignantly, causing Newt to scoff. “I was in the map room, going over the Maze and these two shuckfaces yank me out to the Glade!”

“Right, ‘cause they totally had no reason to do it. Whatever, let’s go get some grub!” The runner beams, his onyx hair shiny and flat from his shower.

The four of us head towards the place where the delicious smell of food is coming from and Frypan smiles when we step up to his pot. “Hey guys, girl.” He winks at me and I roll my eyes.

Of all the Gladers, Frypan is always the most obvious when it comes to flirting with me. Being the only girl in a group of almost thirty guys tends to make you the center of attention that way. Luck for me, though, most of these guys see me as their little sister they can’t remember if they have or not. “Hey, Fry. What’s good?”

“Made my special. Enjoy while it lasts.” He responds and dishes out a bowl of stew-like food to each of us.

Once we have our food we head to our usual table in the corner closest to the Homestead. We say ‘hi’ to Alby and Gally before we go to sit at the other end, as far away from the ginger as we can get. We may not hate each other, but we certainly aren’t the best of friends. “So, did you get those tomatoes in like you wanted to?” Minho asks Newt, wanting to think about anything other than the Maze and the inescapable labyrinth that he runs every single day.

“Yeah, we got ‘em in before noon. Spent the afternoon picking herbs for the Medjacks. I think tomorrow we’re gonna get those shucking seeds in the ground so we actually have food to eat.” Newt nods, talking between bites and looking between the three of us.

We continue to talk until we’re done and then it’s time to get everyone off to bed. I may be a girl, but these guys listen to what I have to say most of the time. It’s probably because I have been here just as long as Alby. We were the first to be sent up. And then all of the guys started coming up. It’s been that way for years now. And even though I can’t remember anything from my past, I can’t imagine not knowing these guys.

After Thomas and Chuck head for their bunks Minho, Newt, and I head for the Homestead with Alby. We talk about some stuff that needs to be done before summer hits in a few weeks and then we start to talk about the upcoming full moon, which means a new Greenie will be coming up. I say good night to Alby and Minho and then follow Newt to the other end of the space to where our rooms sit. “Sleep tight, Newt.”

“You too.” He says simply, standing with his hand on the cloth ‘door’ and looking like he wants to say something else. I stand and wait for him to speak but he just shakes his head and offers me a gentle smile instead. “Good night.”

I nod and pull aside the cloth hanging over my door, wondering what he wanted to say. I dream of Newt that night. I dream of what it would be like if we ever got out of this place. Would I finally ask him out? How would he react? What would our lives be like?

…

The night of the full moon is spent preparing to welcome a new Greenie to the group. Newt and I hang the hammock just before sundown and then head to the kitchen area to taste test Gally’s homemade brew. He always has us test it and give him feedback on whether it’s too strong or needs to be stronger. After we help him perfect the drink Alby needs us to help him gather the straw and tinder for the bonfire that’s planned for tomorrow.

By midnight all of us are exhausted and everyone goes to sleep without any complaints. Alby wakes me, Newt, Minho, and Thomas up at sunrise to finish setting everything up for tonight and then Frypan gets up to fix breakfast. Once everyone is up and fed they go through their usual routines of showers and morning chores and other necessary deeds, they meet in the center of the Glade in the place where the Box comes up with our monthly supplies and a new Greenie.

Newt and I say good bye to Thomas and Minho before they take off through the Maze and we head back to wait for the tell-tale blaring of the alarm that signals a new arrival. The second the ground parts to reveal a chain-link box surfacing Newt and I step forward to open the grate. I am prepared to jump down and start handing up supplies when I freeze. Newt and I look at each other, and there is a murmur starting up amongst the Gladers before it finally sinks in.

Our new Greenie, is a girl.

…

Her name is Teresa. And I don’t trust her.

It’s not just that she came out of the box groaning one of my closest friends’ names – which Tomas has a lot of explaining to do for – but it’s definitely something about her. She’s spent most of the day hiding at the top of the lookout tower, not letting anyone close to it. It’s not until Thomas and Minho get back and Thomas offers to go up and talk to her that she calms down.

Don’t call me conceited or self-centered, but she is absolutely gorgeous, and I’m, well, not. I don’t normally think about my looks, surrounded by guys as I am, but to have it thrown in my face by a beautiful girl with dark black hair and perfect skin is not something I normally have to deal with.

Newt can tell something is wrong the minute I start to feel self-conscious and insecure, but I just brush it off as shock. Come nightfall I am completely lost in my own head and feeling worse than I have in a long time. It’s not until Newt sits down beside me and hands me a glass of Gally’s brew that I realize just how much he knows about me. If it was any other Glader and they saw me sitting down with my back propped up against the one fallen tree in the entire Glade, they’d leave me alone. But Newt knows that if he lets me get lost in my own head, it takes a while to get me back out. He knows because he’s had to do it before, back when it was just him, me, Minho, Alby, and a handful of others.

“Thanks, Newt.”

“What’s wrong?” He asks, sinking against the trunk beside me.

I don’t even turn when I hear the shouts of my friends behind me, lighting a bonfire that I would normally love to be a part of. I’m about halfway done with my drink when Minho hops over the tree trunk, nearly scaring me half to death, and sits on the side opposite Newt. A few seconds later Thomas settles down in front of me, his brown eyes reflecting the fire behind me and looking almost yellow. “You’ve been weird all day, what’s up, Shank?” Minho asks and Newt clears his throat with a very pointed look at me that I roll my eyes at.

“I’m fine guys. Really.”

“Ever since we brought Teresa up you’ve been all gloomy. You’re not okay. C’mon, we can’t help fix it if we don’t know what’s wrong.” Thomas shrugs, swiping my glass and downing it with a wink.

I just turn and steal Minho’s right before he takes a drink, wishing that the three didn’t know me as well as they do. “I just don’t trust her.” I mumble into the cup, watching a patch of grass by Thomas’ knee.

“And you think we do?” They all three ask in unison, causing me to look up in amusement.

“Why wouldn’t you?” I retort and Newt literally laughs at me.

“She literally came up _moaning_ Tommy’s name and you think I am going to welcome her with open arms? None of us came back knowing so much as our own names and yet she comes up saying this shank’s.” The Brit lays out and Minho steals his drink back so I swipe Newt’s instead. He doesn’t even try to stop me, just letting the glass slip from his grip.

“I’m just as confused as you are, shuckface.” Thomas says, getting up when Alby calls for him.

He ruffles my hair on his way and I don’t even bother to bat his hand away. Minho sighs from beside me and frowns at his empty cup with sad eyes. “It’s empty.”

“Marvelous skills of observation there, mate.” Newt says sarcastically and he flicks off the guy, leaning over me to tackle him.

“Okay, well, I’m going to head to bed, guys. I’ll see you in the morning.” I say, crawling away from the pair wrestling on the ground at my feet.

“Night!” They both call and I smile, shaking my head at them lovingly and turning towards the Homestead.

Once I get back to my room I sit on the bed and try to remember what I look like. I avidly try to avoid looking in anything with a reflective surface, and when I get water from the stream it’s always to distorted to see myself clearly, so I’ve had to piece together my appearance from the bits and pieces I catch every now and then. I know I have long light brown hair that falls in a nearly straight sheet down my body. I know that I have brown eyes that are in my opinion a dull shade. I have an average-ish frame I guess? Not too tall, not too short. Not anything special or significant. Overall, just sort of boring.

This time of night on a night after the full moon everyone will be at the bonfire or asleep so I decide to go down to the stream and just think for a bit. No one disturbs me for a while and I just stand on the bank and enjoy the non-silence. When someone does come over its Newt with a full cup for me and one for himself. “Thought you were going to bed, girly.”

“Too much going on in my head I guess.”

“What’s really wrong?”

“I told you. I don’t trust her.”

“That’s no it, though, is it?” He pushes and I sigh, feeling too tired to not tell him.

“Why do you know me so well?”

“I pay attention. Now, what’s buggin’ you?” He asks, voice tinged with concern.

“I’m just being stupid. And a girl.”

“Well, I _hate_ to break it to you, love, but you are a girl.”

“No shuck. It’s just- She’s so pretty. And I’m just- me.” I admit and it feels good to get it off my chest. It feels good to say the words out loud, even if I regret them the instant they’re out.

“What are on about? You’re bloody gorgeous!” He scoffs at me, his eyes lit by the fire nearly half a field away. “You’re feeling self-conscious? _That’s_ why you’re down?”

“I told you it was stupid.” I grumble at him, turning back to face the water so I don’t get lost in the way that the light coming from off to the left is illuminating half his face almost perfectly and casting the other half in shadow.

“You are literally the closest thing to perfect that I can imagine. And if can’t see that, then you’re underappreciating yourself. You are amazing, and talented, and brave, and selfless, and so many other things that no one else could be. You are the strongest person in this Glade! How can you not see it?” He is almost yelling by the end of it, his eyes conveying just how sincere he is being.

“I’m just me.” I argue.

“And I love you.” He says and he sounds 100% serious, causing me to look at him sideways. “Just the way you are.”

“You love me?” I ask him, my voice shaking as bad as my hands at my sides.

“I love you.” He repeats with more conviction and I let out a breath I didn’t know I was holding.

He grasps onto the tops of my shoulders and pulls me closer to him, looking down into my eyes with his own shining down at me with a light all their own. “Say it again?” I beg softly, not trusting my ears.

“I. Love. You.” He says, his facing getting closer to mine with each word.

My eyes flutter closed and I prepare to wake up from this completely unfair dream, but I know this is real when Newt leans in and softly kisses me. Even in my own dreams I could never have imagined how perfect, how innocent, the action could be. Or how intimate.

The entire world falls away, leaving me standing in a field, beside a stream, kissing the man that I have had a thing for for almost two and a half years.

“IT’S ABOUT SHUCKING TIME!” We hear from off to my left and it causes us to pull apart, eyes growing wide as we look towards the sound. When we do we find Alby, Thomas, Minho and Chuck standing there with smirks on their faces.

“I believe you owe me you’re dinner for a week Alby.” Minho gloats and the man just rolls his eyes.

“You _bet_ on us!?” I growl and his eyes go wide. I see him gulp and tense just as Newt starts laughing beside me.

“Yeah.” He admits.

“You have two seconds to run. You too Thomas.” I growl out and they are off like rabbits in seconds.

I glance at Newt and he just holds out his arm with a smirk that says ‘go get ‘em, girl.’ The last thing I hear before I am off after the runners is Alby saying congrats to Newt and Newt respond with a ‘thanks, mate’ in a voice that is so happy that it makes something inside me melt.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first straight fluff like, EVER! What did you think? Did I do it justice? Or did I fuck it up so bad it can't be fixed?
> 
> Let me know what you thought! And if you want to request a fic, just leave it in the comments below and I'll see what I can do!


End file.
